mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-203.219.88.210-20150211074747/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150211175120
Masaki saves Erika and her group and asks Erika if she's okay, because she is a girl and she does get the brunt of what happened being closest to the golem. Erika responds in a blunt manner, much like Akane and acts like a tomboy, not a lady, that she is fine and used to violence like this. Masaki thinks she acts like my sister. He's used to girls acting like ojou-samas because that's what most girls do in the universe. He finds her a bit rude and flighty but at the same time a little refreshing. He also seems worried like this girl is going to keep walking into trouble. Then Erika suddenly asks Masaki to join them after Miki extends the invitation. She asks in a very excited manner, much like a child. Miki is confused because she went from saying I am okay I don't need an escort to please come with us. She tells Miki she's interested because Masaki has a bike like Tatsuya and she wants a ride. Miki is still confused. Masaki explains that girls like to ride bikes with guys, it's like a dream fantasy type thing. He thinks about Miyuki and blushes. Erika stares at him and asks what are you thinking about noticing his behavior. Masaki feels like Erika is trying to pry. He then says he'll follow behind their car. I think he would have indulged Erika had she not brought up Tatsuya having a bike imo. Then they get to the hotel and run into Tatsuya. They discuss Zhou in Leo and Miki's room as a whole group plus Minoru. Masaki gives Miyuki side glances, Miyuki gives Tatsuya and Erika side glances, Erika gives Masaki side glances noticing his side glances to Miyuki. Anyways, a lot of side glances but after a lot of magic talk, they decide to keep investigating Erika, Leo and Miki will keep patrolling the premises of the convention center, Tatsuya, Miyuki and Masaki are going to another area where Tatsuya thinks Zhou might be. Erika is not happy with the arrangement. She really wants to go with Masaki for a ride and accuses Miyuki of starting a harem. Erika btw notices that this entire time Tatsuya has been trying to get Masaki involved in his affairs but can't order him around. Miyuki asks him to join them and he does, granted he wanted her to ask to begin with. Miyuki similarly accuses Erika of starting a harem since she was with 3 boys in the lobby. Tatsuya tries to cut it short and says it is time for bed, they can investigate tomorrow. I try to give detail but obviously it will be better when you read the actual dialogue. What I think with Erika and Masaki is that yes, they'll probably end up being good friends. They are a bit similar and Masaki knows how to deal with her without getting run over because she is like Akane. Erika does like being treated like a lady despite acting like a tomboy and brat at times. I think she also likes the manlier guys like Tatsuya and Masaki who she can't push around like Miki and Leo but that's just my observation. Erika can tell Masaki likes Miyuki, but she sees Tatsuya sort of dragging everyone into his stuff and it does raise some suspicions for her. She also highly suspects they are Yotsuba and her striking a friendship with Ichijou is a bit odd, at least I think she'll be taking more of the side not of the Yotsuba. I know that she may like Tatsuya, but she thinks the Yotsuba are sinister. That being said, she seemed to dislike the 10 MC in general but has no issues with Masaki, it's her chance to ride a bike though the bike seems a little pretextual. Onto Mayumi. Masaki and her met for the first time despite knowing of each other from 10 MC. She is glad to have his help since she lacks manpower and as an heir he has better standing than her. At the same time, she is surprised Tatsuya and him are working together not because they were rivals, but because of their lack of knowing each other and standing. The Shibas are supposed to be ordinary and getting the help of a clan heir is a big deal. Then she sees Miyuki and thinks she's actually the one responsible for this as Masaki mostly talks to her. Mayumi is not teasing to Masaki, she acts a lot more formal and like an ojou-sama. Masaki does the same, he's also not as blunt as with Erika or nervous as with Miyuki. They just seem like people they are used to dealing with being in the 10 MC. Mayumi hears about Masaki's run-in with Zhou and understands that he wants to deal with him again. Masaki is a bit shocked that Saegusa servants have been killed but finds it odd that Mayumi is handling this. She explains the personal nature of the request to Tatsuya since Nakura was her guard. He feels like she is hiding from Koichi or her parents, leading him to think there are other things going on here with the Saegusa. Masaki also wonders why it is that Mayumi asks for Tatsuya's help. He might be in the 101st but given the 10 MC chain of resources it is odd she asks him. So he thinks something else is going on. Miyuki is also in a foul mood around Mayumi. Mayumi also holds back her power letting Tatsuya do most of the work when they split into pairs. So I think with Mayumi and Masaki it's just regular 10MC interaction but again, it seems like the author had a purpose for it.